Virtual games may provide for different difficulty levels depending upon a player's level of skill. For example, a video game may increase in difficulty for a player as a player progressively achieves goals in the game. Further, multiplayer games, such as games played over a computer network, may allow for players of different skill levels to play at different difficulty levels in a single game. However, in such games, changes in a difficulty level for a player generally occur based upon the actions of that player, rather than other players in the game.